


It's A Gift...

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eurus Holmes - Freeform, F/M, Sherlock & Eurus - Freeform, Sherlock visiting Sherrinford, sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Sherlock visits Eurus at Sherrinford before Christmas and brings her gifts. Knowing she will be able to deduce his relationship with Molly, he prepares to confront her inner demons in regard to keeping Molly safe.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Eurus Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	It's A Gift...

Sherlock sighed softly as he gave Molly a kiss goodbye on the lips, and Rosie a small kiss to the cheek. Molly was off of work today and had been more than eager to offer to babysit Rosie for John. Especially since she knew he was going Santa Claus shopping for Rosie. Sherlock, however, had a much more difficult feat to accomplish today.

Sherlock had decided to give Eurus a surprise visit at Sherrinford today. It was nearing Christmas and knowing that she could not come home for Christmas, he wanted to do something nice for her. Plus, it would be best if she deduced how his life has been going with Molly, so that she is prepared for when they have a possible child.

When he had told Molly, she was obviously concerned, but she knew that he had to do this. If not for Eurus, for himself, and for their relationship. If Eurus were to be shocked at the news all at once and not slowly introduced to it, nobody knows how she would react. And that is a rocky road that nobody would want to travel down; not again.

Sherlock makes his goodbyes and contacts Mycroft to send a car to the landing pad where he will take the helicopter to Sherrinford. About an hour later, he lands on the roof of Sherrinford and goes through all the necessary security procedures.

~~~~~~~

Sherlock swipes the security badge, and the elevators open on Eurus’ level. He’s carrying a small, wrapped gift and his violin case. Playing together is still the best possible way to communicate with her. Sometimes, Sherlock is lucky to get a small smile or a nod, to let him know that she is in fact understanding what he is trying to say to her. 

Taking slow and purposeful steps toward her cell, he sees her sitting ramrod straight on the edge of her bed, in the same bleach white clothes that she’s always wearing and staring at the wall unblinkingly. It seems that she is in a thinking trance, and Sherlock gets just a small taste of what others may think of him when he goes into a similar state when he is trying to process information.

He takes a few more slow steps towards the glass and swallows, setting his violin case and her gift down next to him. “I’m here, Eurus. I thought I’d drop by…I have a gift for you. I-...I must admit it’s nothing as great as a Stradivarius, but it’s just a small token of gratitude and er...as Molly would say, Christmas cheer.”

With that, Eurus turns her head and looks straight at him, her slightly narrowed eyes glittering in the bright lights. Sherlock allows her to look over him and make her deductions before he opens his mouth to speak again. “In case you’re wondering-…actually, you...you don’t exactly have to wonder so, I should say, to confirm…yes. Molly and I have been seeing each other. In fact, I-I have proposed to her. Ever since, well…you know, we have connected more than we ever had gotten the chance to before. Despite the horrible way that it happened because it was…horrible…”, he lifts a finger to make a point, scolding her a bit, “it brought us together, and I can really say that for the first time in my life, I’m truly happy. The thing is, with Molly, I don’t feel tied down or held back. It’s like we are a well-oiled machine, we work well together, and with each other, and we respect each other for our flaws and for our careers, which are both not exactly popular ones.”

Eurus gives him a knowing smirk and stands, slowly walking over to the glass. Then as if it were a near Christmas miracle, she begins to speak for the first time since she lost control.

“You do realize that it had to be done that way, don’t you?”, her eyes gleam with mischief.

“I-…”

“Not the deaths, silly. Those were just for fun but her little game...the coffin. You, smashing the coffin, nearly crying. It had to be done that way, it’s the only way it could be done, the only way you’d realize. Because you’re too stubborn.”

Sherlock smiles softly. “I know I am. So, in an unconventional way, I suppose I’m grateful that you forced me to realize. You knew before I did, I didn’t know how to handle that. Though now that she and I are happy, I need your utmost, unwavering word that you will never harm her ever again. Not physically, not mentally. Please, Eurus.”

She looks over his face. “You want a child. Funny though how you’re not worried. You may just have another me”, she smirks. “And then what?”

“Eurus”, he says warningly. “Give me your word. That you won’t hurt Molly or any children that we have.”

“Ohhh Sherlock, why would I be so clumsy?”, she smiles devilishly. “I’ll give you my word, but you need to give yours that you won’t stop visiting.”

Sherlock swallows and nods slowly. “You have my word.”

“Now, it seems you’ve brought me a gift.”

“Oh, yes. Er…yes. It’s not the most amazing but…I thought you may appreciate it.” Sherlock picks up the wrapped package and brings it over to the hatch, placing it inside and pressing the button to spin it over to her side. Eurus goes over and takes it out, scanning the frankly bright and cheery (at least for her cell) wrapping paper, which is red and gold and adorned with holly. “Eurus, just tear into it. It’s alright.”

She looks at him a bit unsure, but slowly unwraps it, keeping every bit of paper intact. A grin appears on her face when she takes out a package of multicolored hair bands, and a bright red Mooshi pillow. Sherlock smiles at her softly. I finally brought your hairbands, although I must admit, Mummy doesn’t have any anymore, so I couldn’t exactly bring hers. Also, I know your favorite color is red and pillows are pretty much the one thing you’re allowed to have so I thought it might color up your cell a bit.”

Eurus gently places her hand on the glass, staying quiet again. Sherlock moves up to the cell slowly and places his hand over hers, separated by only the glass. A sign of a shared thank you and mutual understanding. After a moment, their hands fall and make their way to their violins, beautiful melodies once again filling the dreary lower level of Sherrinford. 


End file.
